


Every Time

by Somniysc



Series: Solace [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, One-Sided Relationship, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniysc/pseuds/Somniysc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time, it always ended the same - as she wanted it to be. Yet, every time, why did it still hurt? Part 1 of 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time

Every time.

 

I smile as I greet them.  They look beautiful together, complimenting each other perfectly.  Their suits were immaculate, _beautiful_ \- fit enough to adorn kings.

 

Every time.  Every chance I’m given.

 

I’m left behind in the end.

 

But...I can’t be greedy.  They’re happy, and I think that’s what I care about most.  Even if my heart shatters into irreparable fragments...it’s my own fault, after all.  

 

To say I was left behind...would just be a bitter manipulation of words.  I was the one who left.

 

The sin of greed, an irredeemable vice.  It follows me in every cycle, sealing my voice and locking my heart.  If it were just one - a _single_ option - maybe it would have been different.  

 

To make such a choice, however…

 

...would hurt me even more.

 

The ground reverberates - under my feet, through my heels, across my entire body - in time with the heavy chimes of the wedding bell.  I can feel the flow of time through my heart, like sand through an hourglass, quickly running empty.

 

I gaze quietly, _longingly_ , at them from my place behind.  Their backs are large, each supporting the weight of an entire country.  But their faces are bright; for now, they share their burdens together.

 

Until the day I die again, I will serve them - as a sister, diplomat, advisor; until I’m no longer needed.

 

I will die again, and be born again, each cycle holding a vague memory of the last.  For their sake - or, perhaps,  my selfishness - I will continue to walk this memorized path.

 

Yet...Even now, after countless cycles still, my throat tightens.  Deep down my heart prays quietly.  It wishes, in an almost inaudible voice, for a place.

  
_A place._   Joyously between them, under the wedding bells.


End file.
